Millennium Tower
'Millennium Tower '(ミレニアムタワー, Mireniamutawā) is a skyscraper/office tower located in Kamurocho, being its largest building. History In 1988, Millennium Tower had not been built. The land it was to be built on was instead filled with dilapidated shops, the Kamuro Shopping District, and the Empty Lot. The latter, a small patch of contested land, was at the center of Yakuza 0's story, pitching the Tojo Clan's Dojima Family against Kansai's Omi Alliance in a race to acquire the lot and thus its riches. Ultimately, thanks to the efforts Kazuma Kiryu and Goro Majima, the lot's owner Makoto Makimura was able to sell the land to Shintaro Kazama. As well as creating a seismic shift in the Tojo Clan's power structure away from the cantankerous Sohei Dojima, this outcome also paved the way for Millennium Tower's construction to begin. Yakuza/Yakuza Kiwami In the first game (and also Kiwami), the tower serves as the place where Mizuki Sawamura (with the help and guidance of Shintaro Kazama) hid the stolen 10 billion yen from Kyohei Jingu. Kazuma Kiryu faces off against Akira Nishikiyama in the tower's penthouse, and after Nishikyama loses, he stabs Jingu and sacrifices himself by destroying the vault containing the 10 billion yen with explosives, causing scattered money to rain down on the streets of Kamurocho. The incident, recounted through a flashback in Yakuza 4, helped the homeless Shun Akiyama regain his wealth, as he was present during the explosion and collected money as it fell. Yakuza 2/Yakuza Kiwami 2 At this point, The Florist moved his base from Purgatory to the middle of the tower due to him being subcontracted by the police. His old office in Purgatory is put under Majima's care. The Kazama family moves its office to the top floor of the tower, under the leadership of its new patriarch Osamu Kashiwagi. The Florist's new headquarters is the location where Jiro Kawara is killed by Wataru Kurahashi. Later, he moves back into Purgatory. Yakuza 3 Osamu Kashiwagi owned this tower and founded Honest Living Association, an organization that helps former yakuza to live an honest living as civilians. Continuing from Yakuza 2, Kazama Family still operates at the tower's top floor, until Kashiwagi's murder. Kiryu's first fight with Majima in the game happened at the tower's rooftop. Yakuza 4 A number of events in Yakuza 4 happened here, such as Saejima's fight against Minami, the exchange between Akiyama and Yasuko, Majima's arrest, and the final fights. An underground passageway is accessible from the back, prominently used by Saejima to avoid the police. The top floor became Majima Family's base of operations at this point. Yakuza 5 A notable event that happened during the fifth game is when Majima was held as a hostage by the Omi Alliance. Kiryu and Saejima fight Kurosawa's men on the top of the tower. Yakuza 6 Takumi Someya is forced to fight against Kiryu in order to save his ex-wife Kiyomi, which Someya loses. Finally he kills himself to save her. Yakuza: Dead Souls Majima's first part starts here. He owns a flat unit at the tower's top. Project X Zone 2 It appears in Chapter 38: Undying Souls. The group responsible for the Thanatos attack is the Shadaloo organization led by M.Bison (Street Fighter series). Judgment The Millennium Tower's bottom floor contains Drone Racing and the Drone Lab. Locations *Ares *Drone Lab Gallery Millennium_Tower.jpg 20190430232555_1.jpg Yakuza 3 Y3millenniumtowerroof.jpg Yakuza Kiwami 2 yk2mireniumtawaa.jpg|Millennium Tower, with Kamurocho Hills under construction in the background. Yakuza: Dead Souls Ydsmilltower.jpg Judgment Jmilleniumtowerinbackground.jpg Jmilleniumtowerinside.jpg|Millennium Tower interior, with Drone Lab visible. See Also *Drone Racing Category:Locations Category:Kamurocho Category:Yakuza Locations Category:Yakuza Kiwami Locations Category:Yakuza 2 Locations Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Locations Category:Yakuza: Dead Souls Locations Category:Judgment Locations